The ViceVersa Ball
by bored-reject
Summary: Dumbledore surprises everyone by announcing a themeball, but the bigger surprise is the theme. It’s a ViceVersa party. Guys go as girls, girls go as guys. Chaos happens as they all try to get prepared. LAST CHPATER IS UP!
1. Dumbledore's Gone Mad

**Dumbledore's gone mad.**

"Hi guys, I just came back from the library, and they have this new book by Philiues Lockhart…"

"Wait a minute Hermione, Lockhart?"

"_PHILIUES _Lockhart, Gilderoy's brother!"

"Oh, why would you read that git's work?"

"Because Ronald…"

Yep, they were at it again. _No surprise_, Harry thought to himself, as he heard yet another argument occouring between Hermione and Ron. Another argument, another day, that's the way the world keeps turning.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please! Thank you." Professor Dumbledore said as he stood up at the Head Table. _This is odd_ thought Harry,_ what could he be saying now?_

"Now that I have your attention, I have an announcement to make. Ever since the Yule Ball, the teachers have been badgered with requests for another ball. I have now decided that there shall be another ball…"

At this the whole Hall was filled with noise as people began to discuss the ball.

Dumbledore stood there for a minute and then he cleared his throat and the Hall was silent.

"As I was saying there will be a ball but there are also some rules. First of all this Ball is a Vice-Versa ball, therefore in order to attend all students must dress as the opposite sex. Secondly this ball is only for 5th years and up. The ball shall take place next Saturday night at seven p.m. This way you can all go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to get, shall we call it, supplies? Good night." With that said everyone got up and started filing out the Hall.

"Dumbledore's lost it this time, dressing as girls. No thank you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Honestly I think it will be fun." The boys just turned and stared at Ginny who appeared by their side with their other Gryffindor friends.

"No Ginny, its easy for you to say. I mean you barely have to change. Us guys have to wear make-up, grow our hair." Seamus replied gravely.

"Oh Seamus. You know what? We'll help you. Me, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione will help you guys." Ginny promised her boyfriend just as they reached the Fat Lady.

"Yea okay, buy why would you help us? I mean, what's in it for you?" Harry asked suspiciously as the girls started to grin.

"Well there is one thing," Lavender replied.

"You have to be our dates to the ball!" Parvarti finished for her as they doubled over giggling.

"Hang on, that won't work. There's me, Seamus, Ron, Harry and Neville, that's five. And then there's only four of you, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny. Who the fifth one of us going with?" Dean asked the girls quite confused.

"Don't worry about it mate, I can go with Luna." Ron said with pink-tinged cheeks.

"Okay then, its settled. Seamus will come with me, obviously, because he is my boyfriend. Ron will go with Luna, Hermione can go with Dean because I know you have a crush on her Dean…" at this Dean looked at Hermione and grinned a bit red faced. "And Lavender can go with Harry because you and Parvati already went to the Yule Ball together, and that leaves Parvati and Neville." Ginny informed them and Harry took one look at his friends and realized that this was going to be the weirdest week of his life.

* * *

Later that night the four girls sat up in the dorms in a circle on Lavender's bed.

"So, this shall be quite interesting." Ginny said with an evil smile on her face.

Parvarti grinned and got out her notebook.

"Okay everyone, its time to place our bets. First off, who do you think will be the prettiest guy? Personally I have my bet on Harry."

"Me too. I wish I could support my boyfriend on this one but I want my money" Ginny said.

"How can you say that? Neville will be the prettiest because he's the most feminine." Lavender replied as she placed her money in the middle of the circle.

"Wow, you are so superficial. I can't believe your betting on our friends like this. You are just objectifying them; I don't want a part of it. " Hermione told them as she sat down on her own bed and began to read a book.

"Okay next we should bet on…who cracks first. I bet its Ron." Ginny replied as she bounced on the bed from excitement.

"I don't know, Ron has pretty good stamina. I'm placing my bet on Seamus. Sorry Ginny." Lavender said with a grin on her face.

"I've got Harry for mine." Parvati replied and she placed the different bets in her notebook.

"Okay I think we should place one more bet before we go broke. Who do you think will be the best at getting ready?" Lavender asked and the girls sat and pondered for a minute before Ginny grinned and said, "Well I think it will be…Harry."

"What? No he's too manly, it's going to be Dean." Lavender cried out. Parvati nodded her head in agreement.

Finally Hermione stopped reading and spoke from her bed, "You are all wrong and should be ashamed of your selves for betting on our friends." The other girls shook their heads.

Ginny piped up, "But Hermione its too much fun!" At this the other girls burst out laughing as Hermione fumed over their stupidity for such trivial matters.

With the bets made and dates to coach Ginny, Lavender and Parvartl went to bed feeling quite pleased. After all, they just got a live doll to dress-up and put make-up on. Hermione however went to bed feeling quite put out as she realized how many study hours she was going to miss as she coached Dean to become a transvestite. It was then she realized that Dumbledore really was a crazy old coot.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Next chapter the boys buy dresses. Ideas for future chapters? Review


	2. The Training Begins

The Training begins

Harry sighed and slumped down on his four-poster bed. "Ow," he moaned.

"I''m hearing you mate." Ron agreed as he, too, fell onto his own bed.

"Yeah," as each of their roommates agreed from their own beds.

"So Neville, why don't you go first. How was your day in Hogsmeade?" Seamus asked as all the boys shifted their bodies so they could hear Neville recount his day as he went shopping for a dress for the Ball.

"Well, it started out alright. Parvati and I were in this small store that sold women's clothing. We were joking around, looking at clothes, you know having fun. I found a very nice yellow dress that had black polka dots on but apparently it wasn't good fashion or something. But she had to go and ruin the lovely day by making me try on this dress. Don't get me wrong, it was a nice dress but...it was a little tight. So there I was standing in the dressing room in only my boxers and a dress just above my shoulders when Parvati asks to see. Well I started to panic because right now I'm only in boxers. I start to squirm and wiggle. I mean I'm doing everything but the thing does not move. Finally I manage to get it to move but I slipped and banged against the door, which opened. I start to feel triumphant because I manage to get the dress down past my shoulders only to find an entire store of women staring at me. So I did what any man would do, I ran back into the change room so I could commit suicide. However Parvati changed that by telling me it looked great and to change so we could buy it.""

"Bloody hell mate." Ron gasped out between laughter.

"I can't believe you bought the dress." Harry managed to get out before falling down with laughter. Seamus had tears streaming down his face so he was in no state to talk at all. Dean was the only one not laughing.

"Man, I know how you feel. You think you got it bad? This is how my day went. First it started out all right. We went to this nice store, Madame Lexicon's Dresses for Formal Wear, and Hermione found me a simple dark blue dress that wasn't too expensive. The problem was we didn't know what size I was so I just tried on their largest size. The thing is the dress was a little tight but I managed to get it on. It looked really weird because there was a whole bunch of extra material around my chest and we got it taken in. I thought everything was going to be fine but when I went to buy the dress it ended up costing me a bloody fortune. Okay, I could have sworn the label said 150 sickles, not 150 gallons. The worst part is that I had to pay for it because it had been fitted to my size. Now that's a horror story." Dean finished and instead of getting sympathy like he expected, he got looks of disgust.

Seamus, unable to contain himself any longer blurted out, "You call that a bad day? So what you spent a bit more money than you should have, at least you weren't publicly humiliated."

Sensing something bad happened to Seamus, as he wasn't one to yell at his best friend, Dean asked him how his day went.

"My day was horrible," Seamus started, "we went to this robe shop and none of the dresses fit. I mean none of them. Their largest size wouldn't…it wouldn't..." Seamus looked down in shame, " it would fit over my butt." He whispered out. This statement was met with howls of laughter and jeers of being fat from the other boys.

"Shut it, that's not the worst part. Well, I had tried on dozens of dresses and I didn't want to try on another dress. I ended up trying to pull it down and I finally got it over my butt. The only problem is when I tried to turn around I couldn't move my legs and the dress ended up ripping. It was so loud and the entire store seemed to go silent just to hear it rip. It was awful and I had to buy the damned thing. My only comfort is that Ginny promised to fix the rip and make to bigger." Seamus finished his tale and looked mournfully at his roommates as if expecting sympathy. Instead he was met with laughter.

Dean, in order to get his own back, burst out "Ginny must be proud that her boyfriend has a bigger butt than her." At this the entire room burst into laughter.

The boys then turned to Ron expectantly and he started his tale.

"Well, you all know Luna, she's very ...unique and she took me to this unique store. I'm not sure what it was called but the name had lots of loops and stars in it. We went in and Luna made me try on a gazillion dresses, all of them had some sort of complicated knot or zipper on them. One had sparkles and string threaded around. It was really weird and almost took me an hour to get into. Luna then found a dress that had different stones on it and was sparkly, it was purple and had yellow strings randomly falling from it, and it was quite weird. I ended up finding a blue dress that had green sparkles, and purple strings." Seeing the looks on his friends faces he indignantly said, "What, its actually quite nice!"

"Sure it is mate." Seamus told him supportively.

The other boys all turned to Harry and he began to panic. _Oh no, _thought Harry, _how do I tell them about my day, after nothing bad or embarrassing happened?_

"Come on Harry, its your turn." Dean told him as Ron elbowed him in the side.

_Here goes nothing,_ thought Harry as he began his story. "Well I was shopping with Lavender and she's into fashion and was able to find me a very nice dress. I tried it on and it looked good, but I wanted a second opinion. I called for Lavender to come into the change room because; well…there is no way I'm going out in public in a dress. However it seemed I had to go outside because Lavender been't coming to see me. I stepped outside and ran into this guy. I started to apologize but he interrupted me and said it was his fault. He seemed really nice so I told him I was looking for my friend and he offered to help. We looked through the store but couldn't find Lavender. The guy then grinned at me and said the nicest thing. He said that maybe it been't so bad that we didn't find Lavender because he got to spend time with me instead. Been't that nice?"" Harry asked as he looked at his friend's faces. They all look shocked so Harry asked them what was going on.

"Well, mate…you see the guy been't just being nice…he umm-" Seamus started.

"He was hitting on you." Dean finished.

"What!? No, your crazy! He was just being nice because I'm famous!" Harry tried to explain.

"I think they're right Harry. I mean, was he gay?" Neville asked.

"I don't know, he was just a nice guy helping me out. Anyway, he introduced himself to me, and he was about to give me something but Lavender came out of nowhere and took me to pay for the dress." As Harry finished he realized his friends might be right.

"Mate, you got hit on by a guy!" Ron burst out with laughter. The other boys joined Ron in laughter as Harry sat there wondering why he didn't realize the guy was flirting. As his friends started making jokes about him, Harry recounted his friend's stories and he started to realize that this ball would be more than any of them bargained for.

* * *

Ahhh, another chapter. Thanks to my Beta reader darkfaerie55. Please review so i can use your suggestions for chapter 3. 


	3. A Minor Hair Incident

**A Minor Hair Incident**

Harry was woken early the next morning as someone started to shake him. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Lavender hovering above him and telling him to get up. He drowsily got up and saw that his roommates were already up, and they looked grumpy. He also saw Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, Parvarti and surprisingly Luna, standing next to Ron's bed with various items in their hands.

Ginny suddenly piped up, "Now that you're up, we can begin our next lesson in being a girl- fixing your hair!"

"In order to look like girls, I am going to place a hair growth charm on you so you have longer hair that we can work with." Hermione instructed them as she started to charm Dean's hair longer. After Hermione had finished with the hair growth charms she helped the other girls start to put the items they were carrying on a dresser.

"Alright, we are going to show you how to style your hair so that next weekend we don't have to help you get ready." Parvarti told them as she sat next to Neville and started to explain the items on the dresser. Harry saw Lavender come towards him with some bottles and a handheld mirror.

"Harry, I 'm going to show you how to style your hair." She proceeded to show him the steps of a complicated hairstyle. He tried to do it himself but the he could reach behind his head. He finally managed to twist a section of hair the perfect way before he heard Ron scream. He looked up and saw that Ron's hair had gone into tight ringlets, and was purple.

Harry saw Ron tentatively touch the ringlets on his head and whisper in a trembling voice, "My… my hair, Luna what did you do to my hair? Its purple!"

"Oh Ronald I'm so sorry, I used the wrong gel, that's a color changing gel, not an anti-frizz gel. Don't worry, after three washes it will come out." Luna told him as she took him into the bathroom to wash his hair.

"Please don't do that to me Parvarti." Neville asked her as she applied something to his hair. Harry was about to turn away when he saw Neville's hair stand straight up as if it had been scared.

"Lavender, what happened to Neville's hair?" Harry asked, half scared of the answer.

"Oh no, the poor thing his hair has gone static." Hearing Lavender's statement Neville started to panic and he asked, "static! What does that mean?"

"Don't worry, a little gel can fix anything." Parvarti told him soothingly.

Starting to instruct Harry again Lavender told him, "Okay Harry now that your hair is twisted properly, you spray it with hair spray." She handed him a bottle and he pushed down on the top of it. However he forgot to aim the bottle and it sprayed all over his face, making him drop the bottle and start to cough. He felt himself tear up and he couldn't stop coughing. After a couple of minutes the coughing subsided and he looked up to see his friends leaning over him.

"Yea, I'm okay," he told them. "Hang on Dean, what did Hermione do to your hair?" he asked as he saw that Dean's hair had turned into dreadlocks-very long dreadlocks. He had two dreadlocks at both sides of his faced pinned back.

"Do you like it? I love it. Hermione is one smart witch." Dean exclaimed as he helped Harry up. Harry saw that Hermione was looking distinctly pleased, as if she had gotten a perfect test score.

"Wow, Hermione, how did you do that?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Well I was in the library last night and there was this book laying on the table. I looked at it and it was a book on hair charms. I started to read it and it explained how to charm dreadlocks and thought that Dean would like it."

"I didn't know the library had books on hair charms." Lavender said quite interested. Hermione was about to reply but Ginny yelling out "TA-DA!" interrupted her. Harry turned and got the shock of his life. Seamus had long, wavy, blonde hair. He looked like a hair model or something. Harry started to get worried because Dean had dreadlocks, Ron had washed out the purple dye, Seamus had good hair-for a girl- and even Neville managed to control his static hair.

"Lavender, can we please finish." Harry asked anxiously. Lavender tutted but finished helping him with the hairstyle. After another ten minutes Harry finally managed to finish his hair do. However there were many more close calls with inhaling hair spray. The girls finally left the boys to their own devices after many hours of tedious work. They went to their dormitories to gossip about their own costumes for the ball.

Thats the third chapter. next chapter they get their final teachings- waxing and make-up. let me knwo i fyou have any ideas. Please Review.


	4. Final teachings

**Final teachings**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling completely relaxed. All feelings of relaxation left him as he realized he had another lesson with Lavender today. His only comfort was that his mates were going to go through the same torture as he would be going through. Harry just hoped that since Lavender always talked about make-up, today wouldn't be as painful as the other day of learning.

Harry took a shower and then met his mates and their "teachers" in the common room.

"Okay, we know that yesterday had a few mistakes, but today will be fine." Lavender reassured him, as he looked scared at the ensemble in the common room. The girls had many packages and piles of tubes.

"First, we'll start with the eyes, because that is the hardest." Lavender declared as soon as Harry had sat down. Harry saw that on top of the table were some tubes and some small squares and rectangles.

"Okay, let us begin with the eye shadow. You take a bit and the you sweep it over your lids." Lavender explained and Harry tried to sweep it over his lids. He managed to do it but Seamus wasn't so lucky based on the yelp he heard.Lavender then picked up a black tube and opened it. A stick with a spirally thing came out and it was covered in black goo. He started to panic as Lavender proceeded to show him how to put it on his eyelids. Lavender then gave him the stick and he sat up and started to try and put the mascara on his eyelids.

He slowly brought the stick up to his eyes and he brushed it against his eyelashes. However his aim was off and the stick went straight into his eye.

"Ow, this stings!" Harry yelled as he clutched his eye.

"Oh man, this hurts!" Harry heard Seamus yell. He looked up and saw Seamus was also clutching his eye.

"Wow, I am so glad we are starting on lipstick." Dean told Hermione as he watched his friends who had poked their eyes.

" I wouldn't be so glad Dean, take a look in the mirror." Neville told Dean.

It was only at Neville's comment that Harry realized that there was a string of red down Dean's cheek. It looked like a he was bleeding, or he had a huge hickey.

When Dean shrieked, " Oh no, this lipstick is supposed to stay on for 24 hours." Harry tried to stifle his laughter but it didn't work too well. After Hermione's reassured him that the lipstick could be taken off did Dean calm down.

Harry turned to joke with Neville about Dean's lipstick incident but Neville looked embarrassed. He has two flaming red cheeks; it was as if the color was painted on. Harry realized that Neville was wearing blusher, and wasn't actually embarrassed. Man this is weird; Harry thought to himself, I never thought that make-up could be so hard and dangerous. I wonder why girls always put it on? As Harry was thinking, Lavender was trying to get his attention.

"Harry!" Lavender yelled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Come on, its time to teach you how to remove that hair from your legs. First we will use wax strips because they take less time." Lavender replied smirking. At the look on her face Harry started to feel quite scared.

"Come on mate, these things are quite warm, I wonder why Hermione always complains about waxing your legs?" Ron told him. True to his word Ron was sitting on his bed with three white strips on his legs, Dean and Neville were in similar positions.

"Alright, it can't be too bad." Harry felt more reassures to see his friends with the wax on. The girl at his comment just smiled. Once Harry had on some strips the girls told them to pull them off. Neville smiled and he pulled off one of the strips.

"Oww, make it stop!" He yelled.

It can't hurt that badly, can it? Harry asked himself as he watched Neville on the ground clutching his leg.

"Come on mate, it can't hurt that badly, after all the girls do this." Ron told Neville as he started to take off one of his strips. "Oh man, why didn't you say it hurt this badly?" Ron yelled to Neville as he clutched his leg hopping around on one foot. Seeing their two friends in so much pain Harry and Dean made a silent decision to never remove the strips.

Harry looked up to the girls to ask if there was a different way to remove the strips, but they were laughing. Parvarti and Lavender were supporting each other, and Hermione was laughing on Ron's bed.

"Wow, you guys should have just shaved like me." Seamus announced as he entered the room from the bathroom.

"Let me see that!" Parvarti exclaimed as she pulled up Seamus' pant leg. "Wow, you did a good job on this, and you got around the ankles too. That s a hard spot." Parvarti praised him as she looked at his freshly shaven leg.

"Why couldn't we have done that instead of the wax?" Ron asked Hermione looking put out at Seamus' lack of pain.

"I wanted you to feel the pain that some women go through. It shows that it is painful and that women are not wimps." Hermione replied smugly. "Now that you know, you can shave the rest of your legs." Hermione made a complicated movement with her wand and the strips had vanished. The boys rushed to the bathroom to shave. When they came back the girls were waiting for them.

"Okay, the last thing we need to do is your eyebrows." Ginny told them while holding a pair of tweezers.

"You must be so glad that this doesn't need wax, you guys have the pain tolerance of a girl." Seamus taunted Neville and Ron.

"Actually Seamus I'm going to use wax on you." Ginny smiled sweetly, and Harry had never been gladder about a women's scorn. Before Seamus could protest Ginny had put a wax strip in the middle of his eyes.

"Thanks Ginny, that's really mature." Seamus told his girlfriend.

"Come on Seamus, show us what a mans' pain tolerance is." Ron told Seamus, obviously still insulted by the comment about lack of manhood.

"Okay, its no big deal." And to prove his point Seamus pulled off the strip. He also let out an incredibly high-pitched scream.

"Don't worry, plucking doesn't hurt as much as that." Hermione reassured a scared looking Dean. Lavender turned towards Harry with the tweezers in her hands. She showed him how to pluck properly and then she pulled one of his hairs out. It hurt so badly. It hurt more than having the mascara stick in his eye. Harry didn't want to seem girly so he suppressed the scream that threatened to escape his lips.

Harry looked around and saw that his friends weren't dealing with the pain all that well either. Ron had an ice cube against his eyebrow. Dean and Hermione were helping Parvarti by holding down Neville who was desperately trying to get away. Seamus was surprisingly plucking his own eyebrows. He looked like a complete git in front of the mirror plucking his own eyebrows.

Harry turned back to Lavender and she started to pluck again. This time there was more pain, and when he shut his eyes there was multicolored spots dancing around. When Lavender finally finished Harry looked in the mirror. Beauty really is pain. He thought as he looked in the mirror. His eyebrows were tidy and small. He could also see his green eye a lot clearer. He looked over at Lavender and smiled. After he was done admiring his new look, he went to see how his friends were doing.

Neville was missing a lot of hair, probably from the struggle with Parvarti, and was trying to draw in the missing strands. Ron had many red blotches near his eyebrows. Dean took a leaf from Ron's book and he was soothing his eyebrows with the ice cubes. Seamus was swearing as Ginny pulled off another waxing strip.

Harry saw that Lavender was starting to pack up the various tubes that they had used and he felt relieved that the next time they would see the girls would be to take them to the ball. As soon as his bed was cleared he collapsed because getting your eyebrows was painful, and surprisingly tiring.

* * *

Please review. I'm sorry but there is no point me writting if there is no one reading the story. please review, if iget reviews then i will continue writting. Thanks.


	5. The students become the MAsters

Chapter 5- The Students Become the Masters

Harry woke up with a feeling of apprehension. He knew why he had this feeling: tonight was the night of the ball. He looked around and saw that most of his dorm mates were also up, and from the looks of it, they were also dreading today.

That afternoon was quite eventful. First the boys took showers and took care of hairy legs (what, no cuts? lol) and armpits. They managed to put on their eye makeup with no problems. Since nothing had happened with the eye make-up they slipped into a false sense of security.

This was abruptly shattered as Seamus was putting the final touches on his hair. Instead of the smooth golden locks that Seamus had achieved before, there was frizz, frizz, and more frizz. Neville saw this and immediately leapt into action. Using his training from Parvarti he used the opened gel near Seamus and immediately started to smooth down his hair.

This technique worked once again, however poor Neville had used the extra hold wizarding gel and when he leant on the dresser a magazine was stuck to his hand. Neville then spent the next half hour trying to get the magazine away. In the end he ripped the page out and ripped the individual bits of paper from his sore tingly hands. ( haha, that happened to me b4...)

Thinking he should finish getting ready Harry started to put on his tights. Being a boy he has no experience with them so he quickly discovered that tights rip, tights rip really fast and you can't stop it. Deciding to try again Harry took each leg and carefully put them through the tights. Feeling proud Harry forgot to pull the tights up his legs and so when he started to walk to get the perfume, he tripped. He tripped and landed on Dean who was trying to get his third pair of tights on. After many apologies Harry and Dean managed to get their tights on.

Ron was laughing throughout the entire ordeal and Harry deciding to get revenge on Ron went and tried to scare him. His amazing plan backfired and Ron who was spraying on perfume got most of it in Harry's open mouth. Harry choked and Neville helped him up. Seeing the look on Harry's face, Ron grabbed his shoes and went outside the dormitory to wait for his friends to be done.

After waiting another ten minutes they finally exited the dormitory all glam and ready for the ball. As they walked down the stairs Ron thought that he was incredibly lucky because nothing had happened to him. However as he took his next step he tripped and went flying down the stairwell.

"Don't worry mate, at least the girls aren't here to see." Came the sniggering voice of Seamus as Ron stood up.

"Yeah, speaking of the girls, where are they?" asked Harry.

**AN/ **i know this chapter was short but the next chapter is the last chapter because it is the girls getting ready and the ball. Please review because i have no idea if i should bother with thenext chapter. Thanks


	6. The masters have some torubles of their ...

**AN/ **I am SO SORRY for the delay, its been about 3 months. i am so sorry but i have been super busy and i had writers block. i just wanted to thank my reviewers, you guys are awesome and you inspired me to finish this story. so here is the final chapter.

Chapter 6- The masters have some troubles

While the boys were getting ready for the ball, so were the girls. Hermione had been practicing a spell that shortened hair temporarily so that the girls could really look like guys. She had performed the spell perfectly on herself, Ginny and Parvarti. She went up to Lavender and with a swish of her wand performed the spell. However as she was finishing the enchantment Ginny shrieked and her wand moved in the wrong direction. As a result Lavender was left with a pink, shiny baldhead. Upon seeing her new look, Lavender started to scream and grabbed Hermione's wand, yelling " Finite Incantum". Luckily the spell worked but Lavender had been pointing towards Hermione and Hermione ended up with a long, blond, curly beard reaching her waist. Hermione, the ever rational one, took her wand away from Lavender and got rid of her beard, and fixed Lavenders baldness with a swish of her wand.

After that temporary distraction the girls got back to business. The girls had finished, except Lavender needed to put on the cologne. She went to grab it from Ginny, however she tripped in the huge manly shoes on her feet, and the cologne went flying. It emptied itself in the air, flying in all directions, mainly hitting Ginny. The scent coming off of Ginny was overpowering, and very manly. Lavender had her hand covering her mouth and then immediately started spluttering apologies.

"Lavender don't worry, it will just wash off. Besides we've only had two slipups, I bet the guys have had a million." Ginny reassured her.

"Yeah, the guys are hopeless, speaking of, we need to meet them downstairs now." Hermione reminded them. They waited while Ginny washed off the cologne, and then they went downstairs.

The girls came down the stairs and they looked, like guys. Harry wanted to say they were pretty but he couldn't. As the girls spotted them he saw them start to laugh. He felt quite indignant because he thought they looked quite good. They started to head down to the Great Hall for the dance. They ran into some other students outside the Great Hall, one guy was wearing a tight red dress, and he didn't look that bad. As they entered the Hall they saw there were the female/male signs hanging from the ceiling. The Hall was decorated in blue and pink and there was a strobe light highlighting different couples dancing. Harry heard Ron snigger and then nudge him. He looked over and saw Malfoy in a pink sequined dress, and full make-up.

"Always knew Malfoy was into that stuff." Ron whispered under his breath. He was then dragged away on to the dance floor.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing until Dean fell in his high heels. They then decided to call it a night. The boys went up to their dorms and changed, then said their good nights. As the boys drifted off to sleep Harry thought to himself that the night had actually gone quite well.

The girls went to their dorms and got changed, as they got into bed they started to talk about the night, recalling different peoples outfits and funny incidents. They were about to go to sleep when Ginny pulled out the notebook, the notebook with the bets recorded in. Lavender and Parvarti squealed when they saw the notebook and rushed to Ginny's bed.

"Okay, the first bet is the prettiest guy, I think it was Neville." Ginny announced.

"I think that it was Harry," said Lavender

"Me too." Added Parvarti.

"Okay, so Harry was the prettiest, which means both Parvarti and I won the bet. The next bet is who was the best at getting ready. " Ginny told them.

"OH, well I think that it was definitely Ron because of what the guys told us." Parvarti said.

"Your right, so that means that no one won that bet because we thought it would be Harry or Dean. Okay, for the final bet at who cracked first?" Ginny declared.

"I think it was Seamus." Said Lavender.

"Actually it was no one." Hermione piped up from her bed.

"Okay, so that means that Parvarti and I share the winnings." Ginny responded, splitting up the money.

"Tough luck Lavender." Parvarti told her before taking her winnings t o her bed.

"Okay, I'm tired so I'll see you guys in the morning. Good night." Said Ginny.

"Good night"

"Good night"

"Good night"

AN: please drop me a line about this lash chapter. sorry if its a bit rushed but i wanted to get it finished. thanks


End file.
